


The Church of Your Heart

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: F/M, Promptfic, community:50scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are Alice and the Mad Hatter meant to be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Church of Your Heart

Title: The Church of Your Heart  
Fandom: Alice in Wonderland, general book series  
Author: karrenia  
Rating: General Audiences  
Words: 451  
Prompt: #06 church, Table 1  
36/100  
Disclaimer: The Alice books and the characters who appear here or are mentioned are the original creations of Lewis Carrol. They do not belong to me and are only 'borrowed' for the purposes of the story. Note: the title comes from the Roxette song by the same name.

 

"The Church of Your Heart" by karrenia

 

She had once believed that love was this grand and sweeping emotion akin to a tidal, but much kinder. An emotion that once realized with the person that you were meant to be with would sweep her off her feet and carry her away. What she feels for the Mad Hatter is a kind of furious, frustrated tidal wave of emotions that she is only sorting out for herself.  
Alice has never known what it is about the world below ground that keeps drawing her back time and again, but it does and she has more or less always gone with the flow.

The Mad Hatter invites her to tea, and she no longer takes notices if the silver tea set has lost a bit more of its shine or the table cloth chequered blue and white pattern is a bit more dingy than she remembered it being before. They speak of sand dollars and writing desks, and of the types of cheeses that go best with wines. Of any subject that should come to mind, and neither quite knows what sparks the various topics of conversation.

It certainly is not simply to fill the silence with the sound of their: nor is the occasional periods of silence at all the uncomfortable or awkward kind. Instead, they feel utterly at  
ease in each other’s company, sipping tea and tuning out the tuneless humming of the Dormouse safely and warmly ensconced in its’ cream jug.

So while the small creatures dreams and mutters, mutters and dreams on they speak snails, and whiting’s and the distance between London and France, These, of course, are places that the

Mad Hatter has only remotely heard of from Alice’s recitations of her geography lessons, but she relates what she can recall and with his elbows resting on his resting atop the table, chin atop resting atop his clasped hands it as if everything else no longer matters.

Alice smiled and thought. ‘I should be perfectly content in your company.’

The Mad Hatter has never quite known precisely when the shift in his attitude toward Alice altered to the point where he actually begun to look forward to her infrequent arrivals and equally infrequent departures. Somehow, without either of them quite reckoning how it happened, but he wants her to stay. He thinks this is love and, for a wonder he is love. And is he could read her mind he softly speaks his thoughts aloud, almost in tandem. “I should be perfectly content in your company, too.”

Alice nodded, as if there was nothing unusual in being on an almost identical wave-length.

“Agreed.”

“More tea, my dear?” he asked.

“Don’t mind if I do,” she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> also written and posted for the live journal community: 50 scenes, Table 1, prompt #06 church


End file.
